


The Way Things Were

by ohnotaziaa



Category: Jazz For Two
Genre: Angst, Brief mentions of suicide, M/M, Other, bl/boys love, bxb - Freeform, piano jazz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnotaziaa/pseuds/ohnotaziaa
Summary: October 1st.The day his life began is the same day it ended.Rest well, Taeju-hyung.





	The Way Things Were

**Author's Note:**

> For Hyung.

It was the hardest day of every year.   
  
Not to say that _every day_ wasn't hard, but this one always hit different. What do you do on a day like this, where a life began, but also ended--do you celebrate, or do you mourn? It would never get easier, knowing that he was gone. It was obvious that it wouldn't.  
  
Taeyi knew as much, more than most.  
  
  
  
_"Taeju-hyung!"_  
  
He knew it all too well.  
  
  
  
"Taeyi?"   
  
He woke up to the sound of jazz and a voice so soft, it could've been an angel. There he was, hair curling in all different directions, eyes burning with raw passion even in the wake of the morning: Yoon Seheon, his lover.   
  
He knew Taejun would've liked him, they were awfully similar.  
  
"Taeyi, are you okay? You just slept, but you look even more exhausted." 

The man in questioning hesitated to answer. Somewhere, he knew that Seheon was flustered. It was a difficult thing to talk about, and he himself had a hard time opening up at all, especially on this particular day. But he had to try, he knew he did.   
  
"Today... do you want to go somewhere? Just the two of us." His voice was distant, as if he had been asking someone who wasn't even there.  
  
_Like he'd want it to be anyone else..._  
  
"Of course."

  
  
"So, where are we going?"  
  
The train tracks clacked and rattled from below, loud in Taeyi's ears. He checked his phone; They'd been on the trip for at least 40 minutes at that point.  
  
Seheon hadn't spoken for a while. He seemed lost in thought, staring out the window for the entire ride.  Reflecting off his phone screen, Taeyi could see the song he was listening to.

 _"The Way Things Were", Anita Marie._  
  
He closed his eyes, dreaming of his brother--his best friend. It was always raining when he thought of him, and it had been no exception on this day. Taeyi hummed the lyrics. 

If he could take back time, if he could take his place...  
  
_You would've liked it here._

It was quiet, and it was safe. He could've played the piano whenever he wanted. He could-  
  
"Seheon, why are you crying? What's wrong?"  
  
He doesn't answer.   
  
Taeyi brushed a hand over his cheek, dusting away a tear, and his boyfriend finally whispered what he could. "It's not fair."   
  
The redhead sat back again, closing his eyes.

 _I know._  
  
_I know it's not fair._

 _Hyung, there's so many things I didn't get to say. So many things I wish you knew-- I wish you knew._  
  
You can't repeat what's already happened; you can't change the past-- but if he could, he would.   
  
"Seheon, let's go." He smiled, and it was real.  
  
The train made its way to their stop. Taeyi didn't know where they were going anymore, but they were there already and there would be no going back.  
  
_He really does remind me of you, Hyung._  
  
He wished he could've met him, he wished he could've heard him play. He wished he was here. He wished, he wished, he wished--  
  
"Taeyi." a smile reciprocated. "I love you."  
  
_I wish you knew._

"I love you, too."


End file.
